Hermano sobreprotector
by rox siniestra
Summary: Para Yu, Tsubasa es un hermano mayor. Y este hará su papel. Y hará la charla con aquel que quiera salir con su tierno hermanito. Pero el pequeño que lo va a sufrir no sabe en lo que se acaba de meter.


**Yo: bueno sé que debería hacer otra cosa, pero esto se me vino a la mente y no pude resistirme en subirlo**

**Tsubasa: Mañana tienes examen y notas que te entregan**

**Yo: no me presiones, ya que estas dilo**

**Tsubasa: primero debes decir algo**

**Yo: ah… cierto… Esto está dedicado a mi querida Koala-chan, o como ustedes la conocen Blue-Salamon**

**Tsubasa: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

Un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbares se encontraba en la sala de su hogar. Estaba sentado en un sofá individual, y su mirada estaba fija en un pequeño de cabellos verdes.

El joven soltó un suspiro y pregunto con seriedad:

-¿Desde cuando salen?

El pequeño sudo frio. Él estaba rezando que el mayor no llegara a preguntarle eso. Temía por su vida. En ese momento el pequeño trago saliva y le respondió:

-Desde hace… unos… días. No debes preocuparte Tsubasa. No hare nada malo con Yu.

El joven de ojos ámbares alzó la ceja izquierda y lo miró con desconfianza.

-Más te vale Kenta- dijo Tsubasa-. Si me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo a Yu, o lo obligaste a hacer algo que él no quería. Juro que te mato.

Esa amenaza hizo que el pequeño de cabellos verdes temblara un poco de miedo. Pero lo había entendido bien desde siempre. Para Yu, Tsubasa es como su hermano mayor, quien le cumple uno que otro capricho de vez en cuando. Y para Tsubasa, Yu es su hermanito, lo cuida en todo momento, se preocupa por él como nadie lo hace.

Kenta suspiró y miró el reloj. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Y ya no lo soportaba más. No los nervios. No las ansias. No el incesable sonido del tic-tac del reloj. No. Él ya no soportaba la mirada amenazante que le lanzaba el mayor. Le ponía los nervios a flor de piel.

-Dijo que quería buscar lo que le quedara mejor- dijo Tsubasa, llamando la atención del más pequeño-. Tienes un rato hasta que baje de su habitación.

_-Yu… Apresúrate. Si Tsubasa sigue así creo que huiré por la ventana del baño._

Ese era el pensamiento que rondaba en la mente del pequeño de cabellos verdes.

Tsubasa continuó mirándolo de la misma forma unos minutos más, luego cerró sus ojos ámbares y preguntó:

-¿A dónde piensas llevarlo?

El menos lo miró sin saber que decirle.

-Ah… Pues… - las palabras no lograban formar una oración, la respuesta la tenía, pero sus labios le traicionaban-. Creo que al parque.

Luego de decir eso se sintió más aliviado, pero no esperaba que una lluvia de preguntas cayera sobre él.

-¿Qué harán ahí? Si quiere un helado ¿se lo comprarías? ¿Cómo lo tratarías? ¿Solo lo tomarías de la mano? ¿Harás lo que él quiera? ¿Pasearan por otro lugar? ¿Por qué mejor no posponen todo esto? ¿Seguro quieres a Yu? ¿Tienes antecedentes de no poder cuidar a los demás? Y si un brabucón aparece y los quieres secuestrar ¿Qué harías? Y si él se siente mal ¿Lo cuidarías o lo traerías de regreso? ¿Por qué no me has respondido ninguna pregunta?

Kenta estaba a dos segundos de ir al baño y tirarse por la ventana. Pero creía que esta era una prueba de Tsubasa, y si huía no estaría con Yu. Pero el problema era que no sabía que contestar. Al parecer la sobreprotección del mayor, que lanzó con doce preguntas, lo había dejado en un leve estado de shock.

_-Hay no… Esto congelado. Ahora ¿Qué hago? No puedo dejar que Tsubasa me siga matando con cada pregunta. Y no puedo huir. Yu… te lo suplico… ¡Abaja de una vez!_

Pensó el pequeño mientras continuaba en ese pequeño estado de shock. Por otra parte, Tsubasa alzó la ceja izquierda y pensó:

_-Creo que ya le di suficiente miedo._

Un silencio bastante incomodo rondó por la sala por algunos minutos. Kenta logró salir de su estado de shock, y miró nuevamente el reloj. Ya eran las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde.

-Yu ya se ha tardado- dijo Kenta-. _¿Me pregunto si estará bien?_

-¿Qué acaso piensas que se pudo haber lastimado ahí arriba?- preguntó Tsubasa-. ¿O qué alguien subió a la habitación y lo rapto?- piensa-. ¿O que pudo escaparse con otro?

-No. No. Y… ¡NO!- le respondió el menor-. Sé que él me ama, tanto como le amo yo.

-¿Amor? ¿Eso qué significa para ti?

-Es aquel sentimiento que Yu me enseño.

Un silencio se volvió a formar en la habitación. Tsubasa estaba al borde de que su mirada seria se quedara en su rostro para siempre. Pero antes de eso preguntó:

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con Yu?

-…- Kenta quedo en silencio- _¿Cómo diablos le respondo eso? A ver Kenta… Piensa. ¿Qué contesto para que Tsubasa no me persiga con una escopeta?_-el pequeño no había notado que Tsubasa estaba levantándose del sillón- Quiero que seamos una… pareja como las demás.

Tsubasa se colocó en frente de él y dijo:

-Está bien… Pueden salir. Pero le tocas un solo cabello de su cabeza y no lo traes para antes de las siete de la tarde. Y vas a necesitas poner en practica la resistencia en tus piernas. Ya que te hare correr por tu vida.

Al finalizar esa amenaza Yu bajó de por las escaleras con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-Kenchi…- le llamo Yu-. Lamento haberme tardado. Pero la puerta de mi habitación estaba atorada. No sé qué pudo haber pasado. Tsubasa deberías revisarla. Por poco y no salo.

Tsubasa sonríe.

-No te preocupes- dijo Tsubasa-. La revisare apenas se vayan. Y Kenta…- el mencionado lo miró-. Quiero que recuerdes la conversación de recién.

Dicho esto subió las escaleras.

Yu miró a Kenta con algo de confusión y preguntó:

-¿Me perdí de algo?

El de cabellos verdes suspiro y dijo:

-Solo de que Tsubasa es capaz de lo que sea. Mejor vámonos ya. Tengo que traerte a las siete de la tarde.

Yu bufó.

-Mejor una hora más tarde…- dijo Yu-. Tsubasa no le dará mucha importancia.

-¡No!

-¿Por?

-Yu… si me quieres…- tartamudeó- _¡CON VIDA!- _pensó-. Tendrás que volver a las siete de la tarde.

-Está bien…

Yu dijo esas tres palabras con tristeza en su voz.

-¡Kenta!- gritó Tsubasa desde el piso de arriba-. ¿¡Escuche a Yu triste!?

Kenta tembló.

-¡Claro que no!

Kenta salió de la casa a toda velocidad, mientras arrastraba a su amado Yu. Ya que si seguían ahí. Él no seguiría con vida por mucho más tiempo.

_FIN_

* * *

**Yo: Bien quiero leer lo que piensan, háganse escuchar**

**Ryuga: ya le dio**

**Yo: ok, poco tiempo me ha de quedar así que ay saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
